The authentication of electronic information is a process in which a set of received credentials are evaluated to determine the authenticity of a user (e.g., the user is who the claim to be). Authorization, which occurs after a successful authorization, is a process in which access to the electronic information is determined for one or more users may access the electronic information. Over the years, various authorization approaches have evolved. Typically, such approaches require the implementation and maintenance of complex architectures and services that must comprehensively facilitate processes, such as enrollment, token generation/assignment and life-cycle maintenance. As such requirements are often resource-intensive, alternate authorization approaches are desirable in many situations.
It is with respect to these and other general considerations that the aspects disclosed herein have been made. Also, although relatively specific problems may be discussed, it should be understood that the examples should not be limited to solving the specific problems identified in the background or elsewhere in this disclosure.